Karkat x ?
by ShaydeStar
Summary: Rated MA. Karkat and his three sweep matesprit have some time alone...what will they do?


He was always there when you needed him always… no matter what. He never made fun of your blood color and never fucking talked back to you. You had been seeing him for a while… a couple of years actually. Sometimes it felt like he was the only one who ever listened.

You walked into the room checking twice to make sure no one saw you enter. He was there in the corner where he always was… waiting for you like he always was. You started to sweat a bit even though you could see your breath in the cold room. Your cheeks flushed *candy red* as Terezi might fucking say. But… it was hard not to blush when ever you say him.

He was too gog damn perfect with his smooth clear coat and light brown color. Ok… maybe he was a fucking chair but he wasn't just any chair… he was your matesprite and the only one who really ever fucking cared about your needs. Sometimes he made you wish you were a fucking chair… maybe then someone would find you as useful.

You felt the bulge in your pants grow as you got closer and you swallowed the lump that had been in your throat since you entered the room. You hadn't seen him for a long time. It had been way too long. You wanted to run into his arms…. Fuck… legs… you wanted to run into his legs. But you didn't want to seem so fucking needy. But you were *so fucking needy* … it seemed like everyone had been extra douche bag lately to you and you knew he would make it all better. He always made everything better… even your pained feet.

You were so close… close enough to see the grains in his wood. He was always hard for you and it made you smile. You weren't afraid to smile around him.

"IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME. I… I REALLY MISSED YOU." You shuffled your feet shyly and paced side to side looking at the door occasionally to see if anyone was coming.

"I WANTED TO SEE YOU FOR SO LONG NOW BUT… BUT… I'M SORRY THAT I COULDN'T COME SOONER OK." You looked down at the chair just sitting there, he knew how to listen and it pleased you.

"I REALLY NEED YOU… IN MORE WAYS THEN YOU CAN FUCKING UNDERSTAND… AND IT'S BEEN *WAY TO FUCKING LONG NOW*… GOG JUST I'VE BEEN WANTING YOU SO BADELY AND IM SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN HERE" You blush more from your confession and look over the chairs slim figure. Its figure was so fucking beautiful you couldn't take it any more.

"IM GOING TO DO WHAT IVE WANTED TO DO FOR A REALLY LONG TIME NOW… I MEAN… IVE KNOWN YOU EVER SINCE I SAW YOU AT TROLLMART AND WE HAVE BEEN MATESPRITES FOR TWO SWEEPS NOW. I THINK ITS PAST DUE THAT WE PAILED." You looked at the door again checking one last time for intruders then looked back to that sexy fucking chair. The tenta-bulge in your pants started to wiggle a bit more and you almost couldn't take it.

"I NEED YOU SO BAD."

You hastily remove your shirt and tossed it to the side. Sure your body wasn't magazine perfect but the chair didn't care. You winked at your matesprite and walked down the hall into the bathroom to retrieve a bucket. You had been saving this bucket for a while now.

You walked back and set the bucket down neck to the chair and kicked off your pants revealing your bright red boxers. Those were the only thing that gave away your blood color. But the chair didn't care about your blood color because the chair loved you no matter what color your blood was.

Your tenta-bulge wiggled in your boxers making itself extremely noticeable. "IT WIGGLES FOR YOU AND ONLY YOU CHAIR… AND IT ALWAYS WILL."

You smile letting your pointy teeth show past your lips and slipped your boxers down slowly to the floor and kick them aside. You where fully exposed to this chair now and nothing would hold you back. You kicked off your shoes and slipped into the chair facing backwards and shivered slightly. "MMM YOU'RE COLD… BUT DON'T WORRY. ILL WARM YOU UP."

You rub your tenta-bulge along the smooth wood located on the back of the chair and gasp slightly. The tip of your bright red bulge twirls around the back making your spine tingle. "OH GOG YOU'RE SO SMOOTH AND HARD."

You thrust slightly causing your bulge to rub against the chair and you couldn't help but moan no matter how weird asshats might think it was that you were fucking a chair. You didn't care right now because it was just you and your matesprite. You slowly pick up the pace trying to stay quiet.

"ANNNH~ OH FUCK." You pick up the pace and the chair starts to rock back and forth on the tile floor. "AHHHHHHH FUCK!~" The chair suddenly falls forward and you're both on the floor.

"OH SO YOU WANNA DO IT THAT WAY DON'T YOU CHAIR." You roll over so that the chair is on top of you and thrust against the wood as hard as you can. You feel yourself building up fast and red genetic materials start to leak from the tip of your bulge.

You reach a hand over papping the floor as you search for the bucket but it is out of arms reach. "NNG~ F-FUCK!" You thrust faster and faster feeling yourself about to explode. Your quick breaths fog up the cold air in the dimly lit room and you can't take it any more.

You hear a slight tapping noise in the distance but you where too in the moment. You couldn't stop because it felt so fucking amazing. The tapping noises get louder and louder and you hear a weird jiggling noise almost as if someone was trying to open the… oh fuck.

"AHHHHHN!~" You can't hold it in any longer and your cum shoots into the air right as the door busts wide open. A dark figure is standing in the doorway and the bright red genetic materials land on your face and chest. This would be fun to get out of your hair later.

You stand up abruptly and scramble for your clothes that are scattered across the floor and cover your bulge with your pair of bright red boxers. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT DOUCHE NOZZLE CANT YOU SEE THAT IM BUSY!" Your nostrils flair with rage and your cheeks are bursting bright red. "GET A FUCKING ROOM."

"WH4T D1D 1 JUST W4LK 1NTO…"


End file.
